Garden furniture, also called patio furniture and outdoor furniture, is a type of furniture specifically designed for outdoor use. It is typically made of weather-resistant materials. The oldest surviving examples of garden furniture were found in the gardens of Pompeii (Italy). Garden furniture is often sold as a patio set consisting of a table, four or six chairs, and a parasol. A picnic table is used for the purpose of eating a meal outdoors.
A long chair (also referred to as a chaise lounge) is also a common item. Patio furniture may be made from (or include) plastic, wood, aluminum, wicker, and/or wrought iron. Wooden garden furniture can suffer through exposure to the elements and therefore needs to be periodically treated. Teak is a commonly used material for outdoor furniture. Aluminum garden furniture is robust and long-lasting. However, if the protective coating is compromised it will corrode. Plastic garden furniture is naturally waterproof, so it can be left out year-round. Wicker outdoor furniture was originally made from the stems of any one of 600 species of palms found in tropical regions all over the world. The palm stems were tightly woven into interlocking panels, and formed into the desired structure. Now, most modern wicker furniture is made from synthetic resin, increasing the life expectancy and reducing manufacturing costs. Today's resin furniture is often made of recycled plastic and thus more durable, and it can be molded to resemble real wood or wicker.
A resort is a place used for relaxation or recreation, attracting visitors for holidays or vacations. Resorts are places, towns or sometimes commercial establishments. A resort or hotel is an example of a place that uses or deploys outdoor furniture.